Evolved
Evolved Being is a term that refers to those that have surpassed the natural limitations of their bodies, and gained supernatural abilities, thanks to the Abola Virus. Description Spot Pattern Once a human has broken through into stage 1, they will have tattoos in a location on their bodies. Depending on the location, they will specialize in a certain system (ex. speed, strength, mental, etc.). Most stage 1 and stage 2 evolved human who have not yet condensed their tattoos will have wavy lines in a random pattern. As they progress in their evolution, the spot pattern coverage will increase. Once a stage 2 human have condensed their spot pattern, they are ready for stage 3. Tian Cheng notes that the earlier the spot pattern is condensed, the stronger the evolved human's power. On the other hand, the later the spot pattern is condensed, the more likely the stage 2 humans will form a new spot pattern. Not all stage 1 evolved humans have wavy lines. Han Li's tattoos were in the shape of 4 vertical lines while Hu Feng's tattoo is in the shape of a triangle on his chest. List of powers and Abilities * Enhanced Senses ** Detection Mode *** A state where an evolved can detect the presence of other creatures *** The range increases as an evolved progress in evolution *** At lower level stages, the evolved cannot move when in detection mode although this drawback is cancelled by the time the evolved reaches peak stage 1. * Enhanced Agility ** Evolved humans move much faster and can perform acrobatic moves much easily. ** They run much faster and can even dodge bullets. * Enhanced Recovery ** Evolved humans heal wounds slightly quicker. ** Evolved humans have a higher immunity to the Abola virus than regular humans. *** Tian Cheng indicates that a very high stage evolved humans may be able to resist infection from lower level infected while talking with Xiao Yu at the blood bank about Blood Brain's conversion method. * Enhanced Strength ** Evolved humans are much stronger than regular humans. ** Strength is further enhanced in strength types. * Enhanced Vitality * Enhanced Mental Prowess ** Evolved humans have increased mental prowess and some can use telepathy. *** High level evolved humans can overcome lower level mental type evolved humans as seen with Tian Cheng with Ah Bu. * Energy Control ** At stage 1, evolved humans can activate the Abola virus which results in temporary increase in all abilities. However, there is a rebound effect minutes after stimulation of the virus that leaves the evolved unable to move. ** Stage 2 humans are able to activate the Abola virus without the rebound effect, allowing stage 2 humans to almost always win against level 1 and 2 infected. ** Stage 3 humans are able to begin manipulate the viral energy within themselves to further strengthen their abilities. Tian Cheng states energy control is extremely difficult and is the bottleneck for the majority of evolved humans. ** Stage 4 humans, those who have fused with a meteorite crystal, are able to manipulate the viral energy of the meteorite fragment. * Special Abilities ** Abilities are very unique and greatly vary ** Stage 1 *** Night Vision (Gao Fei) *** Hyper Regeneration (Han Li) ** Stage 2 *** Inch Explosion (Hu Feng) *** Muscle Strengthening (Tian Cheng) *** Electricity Control (Zhao Youliang) *** Shared Vision (Shang Biao and Luo Lansha) *** Possession and Control of Inanimate objects (Gao Fei) Types of Evolved Physique System * Universal Type--> '''Spot Pattern: Palm Line ** While Universal Types do not specialize in any one form of system, they are able to get by most attacks from other evolved humans and infected because of their all-rounded abilities ** Examples include Tian Cheng * '''Speed Type--> '''Spot Pattern: Shoulders Line ** Speed Types are able to outrun other evolved and infected. However, they lack strength compared to other evolved humans at the same level, leaving speed types at a disadvantage when they are forced to fight against groups alone. ** Examples include Luo Ren Hang and Luo Lansha and Bruce * '''Strength Type--> '''Spot Pattern: Chest Center Line ** Strength Types are very powerful fighters and usually have very bulky frames. However, they lack speed compared to other evolved humans at the same level, leaving strength types at a disadvantage when they must retreat from battle. ** Examples include Hu Feng and Luo Xiao Xue * '''Defensive Type--> '''Spot Pattern: ?? Line ** Defensive Types have extremely powerful armor and a good constitution resembling those of an universal type. ** Examples include Luo Xiao Yu '''Spiritual System * Spiritual Type --> '''Spot Pattern: ?? Line ** Spiritual Types appear to have a very advanced detection mode system. They can also help other evolved humans to enter the spiritual space. ** Examples include Su Rou Xuan * '''Mental Type--> '''Spot Pattern: Head Line ** Mental Types are able to use telepathy, making them a very good support in establishing teamwork via. mental link. Telepathy becomes stronger the closer the user is to the targeted people. However, mental types are relatively weak fighters with slower reflexes and weaker strength than evolved humans at the same level. ** Examples include Ah Bu * '''Sensory Type--> '''Spot Pattern: ?? Line ** Sensory Types are able to detect the power level of other evolved humans. However, like mental types, it appears sensory types lack combat prowess compared to other systems because Lin Ling did not choose to fight Tian Cheng and Luo Xiao Yu at the blood bank. ** Examples include Lin Ling '''Special System * Nerve Type--> Spot Pattern: Genital Line ** Nerve Types have heighten sight perception. Nerve types also have good hand-eye coordination. According to Gao Fei, after reaching stage 1, he feels as though time has slowed down. ** Examples include Gao Fei * '''Stealth Type--> '''Spot Pattern: Back Line ** Stealth Types are able to sneak around enemies and even allies. Perception mode does not work on stealth types. ** Examples include Shang Biao. List of Evolved * Zuo Tian Cheng * Luo Ren Hang (Alternative Timeline) * Su Rou Xuan (Alternaitve Timeline) * Gao Fei * Luo Lansha * Han Li * Hu Feng * Li Xuan * Li Wu Yi * Lin Quin Quin * Zhang Zhen Yu * Li Hui * Three Baldies Gang * Zhao Youliang * Ah Bu * Bruce * Hei Shou * Sha Chen * Gan Lin Liang * Hu Zi * Uncle Li * Shang Biao * Lin Ling * Lin Wei * Luo Xiao Xue Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Species Category:Abola Virus